Remnants Of Your Face
by Ivory-chan
Summary: One man's drastic action causes a whirl wind of catastrophic consequence. Multi-crossover :: Samurai X/SM/ Angel Sanctuary/RK :: Chapter 3 updated.
1. In the hour .... I saw you.

A Samurai X OAV/ Sailor Moon/ Angel Sanctuary OAV/ Rurouni Kenshin crossover. Demo, it'll follow some of the series timeline or plot demo don't except too much of it... if I just happen to follow it, I'll chop it all up and it wouldn't be pretty to read or much less look at. It starts off with Samurai X then leads into Sailor moon, then everything is twisted in together whether the characters like it or not. Just to warn you. So, yeah it's AU.= ^ ^ = Dedicated to Chibi-nee ( Chibi Tenshi) cause she's just the best! " Sweet Surrender " belongs to Sarah McLachlan.

****

Remnants Of Your Face

Ivory- Chan

****

. 

__

It doesn't mean much

it doesn't mean anything at all

the life I've left behind me

is a cold room

Himura Kenshin watched as the blossoms from the pomegranate tree danced in the air, twirling and twisting in an intricate fashion and finally rested on her grave. His first love. Yukishiro Tomoe. He knelt by the grave; heads down and silently picked off little debris that litter around her sanctuary. 

" Tomoe, my love. I have failed you in so many ways. I promised you that I would protect and keep you happy. But you end up losing your life to save mine." Kenshin gripped the handle of his katana tightly making his knuckles turn a ghastly white. He clenched his eyes tightly, holding back unwanted tears that sought to trickle out. The action was useless as the salty fluid seep through, cascading down his cheeks, the tiny droplets free-falling, splattering and absorbed by the ground below.

" I, now know, how you must have felt, living with me with a broken hear. Knowing that I killed your first love. How could you stand that? How could you do that to yourself? Gomen nasai, Tomoe. For causing you such grief." His luxurious red locks swept up as a gentle warm breeze past by the area. His eyes open revealing two haunting purple orbs. Kenshin sighed deeply as he savoir the cool breeze against his neck. He picked himself up and moved to sit under the pomegranate tree that shaded the grave. 

Kenshin leaned back his head resting against the bark of the trunk. How could he live without her? During the past few months that they spent together, he discovered that there was more to life then killing. Even his sake tested better when he was with Tomoe. What was there for him to live for? She was his sheath, to subdue his fiery rage to kill and maintain his humanity. Now, what was to become of him? For the first time in his eighteen years of existence he felt weak and confused. 

Another gust of wind blew through the area, rustling the leaves and sending showers of scented blossoms down on him. Kenshin closed his eyes once more as the blossoms descended on him. He felt the feathery contact of the blossoms as it caressed his cheek while going down. He missed her. Her scent. White plum blossoms. Such a sensual fragrance. His eyes fluttered open. He knew what was to be done. 

Kenshin eyed one of his katana, taking it out from its sheath. He gripped the handle tightly as he made his way back to Tomoe's grave. He stood there and held the sharpen weapon against his neck. " Remember the first words you spoke to me? You said I made the bloody rain." His hands slightly trembled for a mere second as the blade pressed against his skin. "Gomen, Tomoe. I failed you. You were my first love and always will be and 'for you I bleed myself'. " 

Then he forced the blade across his neck as he twist to deepen the penetration. Kenshin's lifeless body crumpled, falling down on Tomoe's grave. Little specks of the red fluid flew up hitting the make-shift cross that was planted before Tomoe's grave. The blood seeped out from the fatal wound steadily, spilling onto the cold, hard ground. His eyes eternally shut and his hair swayed against the light breeze as it began to rain.

The sweet scent of white plum blossoms filled his nostrils as Kenshin eyes fluttered open. He found himself lying on a bed of red sakura blossoms. His mind whirled with confusion. Isn't he supposed to be dead? Why was he still breathing? And where was the fragrance coming from. He felt along his neck, gliding his fingers trying to find the outline of the abrasion. He felt nothing. 

"Masaka....how?" Kenshin eyes widen as he continuously grazed his finger on the non-existence wound. 

The light sound of giggles was heard approaching him. Kenshin patted himself down, wondering to himself if he still had his katana with him. Indeed, after his supposed suicide they were still there. Quickly he placed his right thumb under the hilt of his katana enabling him to popped it up if it was needed. As the laughter came closer the aroma of white plum grew stronger.

His eyes narrowed and shifted to the right upon hearing light, graceful footsteps, his thumb increase more pressure on the hilt. He waited for the right moment to strike, as the footsteps advance toward him. The figure completely undistinguishable, shrouded by thick masses of mist.

The mist quickly dwindle, disappearing and cleared revealing the mysterious figure and at the same time when Kenshin drew up his katana, charging through the fallen sakura blossoms, causing them to fly up in a frenzy. He arched his katana, waiting for the impact of the weapon against human flesh but he yield the last second as he recognize the scent. To avoid, he quickly flipped backwards landing gracefully on his feet.

" T-T- Tomoe??" Kenshin stuttered as he collapsed on his knee, letting his body support on the katana embedded in the ground. He looked up and locked eyes with his beloved. That was the first time he dropped his shields down, his facade of being unemotional, the battousai side of him dwindle only revealing a heartbroken man. He launched himself on Tomoe, embracing his arms around her petite waist and buried his head against the fabrics of her kimono that covered her stomach. 

Tomoe smiled as she gently ran her fingers through Kenshin soft red locks. " Kenshin, my love, what have you done? " She whispered out to him. 

****

" Tomoe, my heart bled for you." Kenshin murmured through the folds of cloth. He held her closer to him, not bearing to lose her again. To tell how her how **he **felt. He missed her so much. Not seeing her every morning, or tending the garden with him. The daily trips to the market to sell medicine. Those little things brought joy to his life.

****

Humanity.

It served a purpose for him to forget, that his hands were covered with blood. With her, he wasn't the Battousai Manslayer but Himura Kenshin. Her husband. 

"Gomen, Tomoe, gomen for not being able to protect you.. gomen for not being able to stop myself... gomen.. for h-hurting you."

Tomoe kneeled down so she was eye-level with him. She caress his cheek lovingly, cupping his face with both of her hands, tilt it to look at her. She stared into those gorgeous purple eyes, brimmed with tears, that held unimaginable depth of sadness, grief and guilt. 

"Don't cry Kenshin-koi, I died knowing that I saved you, my sacrifice was out of love for you. It wasn't your fault. Whatever you thought, twist yourself into thinking, it was my choice to go in front of the blade for you. I'm your sheath...remember that Kenshin." 

Her words seem to wash away some of the guilt he carried with him in the few weeks after her death. He gently rose up, as Tomoe followed. Kenshin looked around taking full notice of the surrounding that lay around him. 

"What is this place?" He asked. The area was almost barren except for the pile of sakura blossoms that he woke upon. It intrigued him though, that he could not find the tree from which the blossoms had fallen from.

Tomoe gingerly smiled at him. " Right now we are in a place where you seek refuge in. A place many have tried to enter but nobody can penetrate through; the safest place that Himura Kenshin sought. His mind."

" Hontoo !? How?" Kenshin questioned.

Tomoe inhale softly before explaining. " Kenshin you haven't died, not just yet. Uriel-sama is giving me a chance to elucidate on why you were brought here. Your body was found by a farmer who was passing by. He found a faint pulse and carried you to a near by doctor. As of right now your life is slowly slipping. There is more." She carefully glanced at him finding him listening carefully. 

" Because of your self sacrifice there has been numerous strands of life that have been cut, depleted or simply modified. At this moment many strands are woven together that should not be. The future has changed Kenshin." 

" Tomoe, why are you telling me this?" He asked.

She shared a soft smile for him. " Kenshin, you were supposed to face judgment for what you have done in your life after you are proclaimed clinically dead of course. Demo, Uriel-sama has given you another chance to redeem yourself."

" Why does this Uriel want to help me?"

" He saw in the end you were just wearing a mask. You didn't bask yourself in killing but the urge was in your veins. It could be unleash whenever you sought it was a right too. You weren't supposed to die. Only to realize that you needed to atone your sins. To never kill again. You were supposed to go on with your life meeting special individuals who would become so important to you." Tomoe smiled wirily. " One of them eventually became your wife." 

He stood there silent, shocked to the point that all he could do was stare at Tomoe.

Then Tomoe continued. " Hai, Kenshin.. you do move on. Don't look so shocked. You never betrayed what we had. It was special and I was always forever in your heart. You lived your life for me, for all those you slain demo that reality doesn't exist anymore. The strings have been cut and now a new one has formed."

"To be honest Kenshin, Uriel-sama needs your help. Kami is dead. Alexial an angel have revolted against Kami. She fought against her twin brother Rociel and failed to kill him. Only bounding him to earth. As her punishment , her body was sealed in a crystal, while her soul is continually reincarnated as a human being. Demo, only to die a young, violent death again and again." Tomoe looked over at the red-haired battousai as he absorbed everything in. "There is a need to find the human being that her soul now has reincarnate into because this person is the messiah prophesied to save humanity in the Black Book of Revelation."

" So desu ka?" He asked.

Tomoe nodded her head, "Hai. Kenshin take this seriously. You killed yourself before repenting your sins. You are going to hell."

His face harden as he looked at her. " Tomoe, do you think I care? Look at these hands, they are tainted with blood, that could never be cleansed away. When I became the Hiko Battousai, I seal my soul away to be forever damned."

" Gomen nasai, Kenshin. Demo, don't you want to atone your sins? Lift at least some of the heavy burden from your heart?" She reached for his hands and grasped it gently.

" Hai, I do."

Tomoe let out a relief sigh and smiled. " A fallen angel cannot mend its own broken wing without help." 

He felt light- headed as his body gave away, collapsing in Tomoe arms. Ironic that this was the very way she died... in his arms. Her eyes glistens with tears as her thumb caress his scar. " I gave you that to remember me by. Ai, do you remember?"

" Hai. How could I not? Demo... Tomoe what's happening to me?" 

" Your soul is departing from your shell... Isogu! Do you wish to take the mission?"

" If I do, will I see you again?" Kenshin asked as his finger locked with hers. Tomoe closed her eyes as the tears fell on his face. She nodded her head as Kenshin smiled. Kissing her fingertips she placed them on his lips, giving him a farewell kiss.

" Then I will. Demo, how will I know the messiah?"

" She would find you." She answered as Kenshin body diminish, leaving a space where his body should be. " Gomen nasai Kenshin, I won't be seeing you. Demo this was the only way for you to be happy." 

The sun tenderly kissed her skin as Usagi lounged on the park bench enjoying the scenery around her. She watched as lovers walked by her enjoying the warm spring air causing her to let out a long sigh. It had been weeks since Mamoru had broken things off with her. She missed him greatly. 

To her, he will always hold a special place in her heart. She was amused by the fact that when they were a couple that they saw less of each other and always had to schedule around each other lives to date. But now, it seems that they were always bumping into each other at every corner. There was always the polite exchange that ended with a sudden drop of conversation. It was one of those uncomfortable silences that everyone attends to avoid. 

Usagi looked down at her watch wide-eyed and cursed lightly to herself. " Shimatta! I'm late. " At breakneck speed she took off her colliding into numerous walkers, yelling her apologies as she went off leaving several in a daze. 

It wasn't long before she was out of breath and stopped to rest leaning against a wall of a brick building. Bending over as she rested her right hand across her chest, her cheeks were slightly tinged red. Usagi breathe deeply hearing the pounding of her heart and almost didn't hear the sound of someone being repeatedly slammed into the ground in the alley. 

With an eyebrow raised she crept slowly and her head peer from the corner and gasped with horror finding five guys ganging up on a guy who looked no older than eighteen.

" You think you're so tough, huh?" One of the guys taunted as he punched the teen causing him to fall on to the ground.

" Matte!!" Usagi yelled as she sprinted across as she pushed one of them out of her way, kneeling to help the victim. She looked up to the leader, Yue Katou as he smirked at her, licking his lips at the sight of her legs. 

" Ecchi!" She screamed out as she got up in front of his face ready to slap him. But he grabbed both of her wrists tightly, holding it above her head and shoved her against the wall. He placed his right knee in-between her legs making it hard for her to struggle. 

" Such a gorgeous girl." He murmured as he nibbled on her ears. Usagi lashed out only to be pushed back against the wall. Using one of his hands to firmly grip both of her wrists while the other held her chin.

Wiping a trail of blood that escaped from his lips, he groggily shook his head clear as he lift his head up, eyes in shock at the scene in front of him. He saw the girl that tried to help him struggling in vain as a steady stream of tears flowed down her cheeks. His blood boil with rage as his eyes flickered to crimson red then back to normal. 

" O-negai... stops! O-negai.... stop!" Usagi begged as she resisted his advances. 

" Iie, why should I stop? A naughty girl like you should be punished shouldn't she?" 

The noise of someone crackling his knuckles reverted Katou enjoyment from Usagi as a surprised look graced his face seeing that all four of his friends was lying helplessly on the ground. 

"Aniki!" 

" Imouto, you're late meeting with me. What mischief did odango atama get herself into?" He teases even though his eyes didn't reflect the tone. 

Usagi cheeks puffed out, turning beet red with rage at the mention of her pet name. 

" Aniki, how many times did I tell you not to call me that?" She whined forgetting that she was still trapped.

He chuckled at her behavior then crack his knuckles once more. " Saa, no body told me there was going to be a party going on here. Bakayoro, move your hands off my imouto or you won't be able to use them for three straight weeks." 

" What if I don't? I like what I see." Katou smiled devilishly. He placed his hand on her legs, moving it up closer to the edge of skirt. He slides his hand under it feeling the fabric of her underwear.

" Bakayoro! Yurusunai!" He charged forward only to be outrun by another figure. 

Hope you really like the first chapter of this fic. I worked extremely hard on it. So, please review.....with cherry on top? Or how about if I throw Hiiro in too?

Hiiro: *glares* I will not be a pawn so you could get some reviews.

Ivory: *blubbers* D..demo. You get to be the cherry! Almost everybody likes the cherry. 

Hiiro: * arms crossed* Iie!

Ivory: Gomen Hii-chan demo..... * Sano, Kenshin & Setsuna are standing behind Hiiro* GET HIM ! * all three jump Hiiro*

* SCREAMS*

* few seconds later*

Hiiro: o.O * He's sitting on mounds and mounds of ice cream covered in whip cream and chocolate sauce, holding a cherry in his mouth*

Ivory: *grins* You look good enough to eat Hii-chan!

Hiiro: Mmmm Mmmph mmmmph! (Omae korosu wa!)


	2. Grasping for your hand.

Wheee!! Sankyuu for the reviews! I must say this fic is just only going to get weirder.

****

Aideen-san: Wai! I'm a big fan of your work!! {jumps up and down} I can't believe your reading my fic. :: puts on her ice cream hat and whips out a spoon:: A Hiiro-sundae you ask? Do you want any side-dish to go with that? I'm sure I can supply you with some. **Loupagrou7: **Na-kun is kawaii!! Demo Kira-sama....is sexy ne? Gomen ne, Kira-sama won't show up until the next chapter so I promise that you'll get a lovely dose of Kira.

****

Purr: Isn't it just weird that it happen that way? You finishing up AS and the 2nd RK OAV. Nope, nope... you'll be surprise on who Usa aniki is.....I'm also a huge fan of your work too! When are you going to update Haunted? Er...I just remembered...sometime in March. **MUMSI & Sailor Heart: **Wow, thanks so much for the support! 

****

Grasping for your hands

Ivory-chan

__

I've crossed the last line

from where I can't return

where every step I took in faith betrayed me

and led me from my home

In a blink of an eye Usagi felt herself being flung through the air as her niisan caught her in mid-flight. Her weight and acceleration caught him off guard as they fell in a heap on the concrete. He grumbled loudly as she shifted off of him, taking her elbow out of his ribcage as they helped each other up.

" Aniki, are you all right?" She asked concernedly. 

" I'm all right, just didn't expect you to weigh that much." He stood there rubbing his sore ribs.

Usagi sapphire eyes widen as scowls emerge on her heart-shaped face. " Are you saying I'm fat?" She stood on her tiptoes, hands on her hips as she glared at her niisan.

" Of course..." He smirked impishly demo he immediately replied, " not " when he saw her face scrunched up in dissatisfaction and on the borderline of tears. Kami, he loved his imouto too much to say anything mean to her. For awhile that is.

Instantly Usagi smiled wiping away the sullen look upon her face as she hugged her niisan. He cringed at the tight grip she held around his waist as he patted her on the back. Suddenly, Usagi gasped.

" Aniki! What about the guy?"

" What about him?" 

Usagi glared at him, " Aniki! He's fighting the ecchi because of me. I don't want him to get hurt any more than he's been already." Her eyes soften; " He's been through a lot."

'_I was fighting him for you too, 'Sagi. Why can't you see that?_ '

" Matte! You know this guy don't you?" He grabbed her elbow has he questioned her. His brown eyes bore into her sapphire ones as he waited for her answer.

" Aniki, I'll explain later demo if you won't help him, I will." Usagi eyes fell to the pavement avoiding her niisan searching eyes. 

He sighed. " Kuso wasn't he the reason why you were almost raped. 'Dango, you just can't go jumping into things without thinking." 

' Because I can't imagine what I would go through if you were hurt. And I couldn't save you.'

Usagi inhale sharply as her eyes harden at her niisan comment. She stared angrily at him, tugging away at his grip. Pointing her finger in his face, " Tori-atama, your the one to talk about jumping into things!"

"Fine! I'll help your little boyfriend for ya then..." Sanosuke left muttering along the lines of having an ungrateful sister.

__

' Only you... I would do this only for you.'

" He's not my BOYFRIEND!" Usagi screeched to the back of his beat-up leather jacket. 

" Arigato aniki." She softly whispered knowing he couldn't hear her.

" Imouto, the things I do for you..." Sanosuke muttered. He was going to get involved anyways with or without Usagi asking him too. It seemed unfair to him that this guy was fighting five against one. That wasn't a good odd at all. He cracked his knuckles once again and gritted his teeth. No one touches his odango-imouto and gets away with it. He'll be damn if he didn't go one day without getting his hands battered. 

__

' I shouldn't be feeling this way about her. It's not right...demo... I can't deny it either.'

This sensation trigger all over his body every time he got angry, a reminder to him that he was different. His eyes blurred from the tears running down his face. He could see nothing but hazy red imagines that melted into dark silhouette. He rubbed his eyes immediately to reduce the stinging but felt a sticky substance on his fingertips and palm. Demo, right now he didn't care only to help the girl.

He shakily staggered up, grimacing as he heard his knee pop. His eyes caused his vision to become hazy demo this time he was able to see colors and distinguish images. His head snapped to the direction of Katou and the girl. He charged forward slamming his body against Katou that skittered across the pavement landing on his back. Usagi stood there with her back against the wall in bewilderment demo soon snapped out as he snatched her hands and jerked, flinging her toward safer ground. 

Katou laughed as he sat up, flicking one lock of blonde hair that hung over his face.

" Finally, you're man enough now, ne?"

" I know I am." Sanosuke proclaimed which oozed with over-confident. He stood leaning on one of the walls, grim-faced. Causally, striding over to stand beside the teenager who his imouto asked him to help. 

He shook his head. " Don't get involved in this."

" Look, kid, I'm getting involved in this no matter what. That kono yoro touched my imouto." 

__

' He doesn't deserve to live.'

" Don't." The teenager protested firmly. " It's none of your business."

Sanosuke opened his mouth to argue when he felt a slight tug on his sleeve. He brushed off the annoyance only to be poked at the side. 

" Oi quit that, will ya! " His hands once again ready to swat the pest away. Demo, a pair of bunny ears or was it odangos caught his eyes and he abruptly screeched the action to a halt. Usagi quirk an eyebrow as Sanosuke flashed a somewhat sheepish smirk. She shook her head and jumped up, grabbing one of Sanosuke ear, pulling it down as she landed.

" Itai! Oi that hurts ya know."

" I know, that's the reason why I did it." Usagi winked. She dragged him to the side with him waving his arms frantically as she pulled his ear.

" Listen aniki, let him deal with this..." Letting go of his ear, she glanced at the teenager who stood face to face with Katou.

" Wait a fuckin second, you just told me to help him, now you don't want me too?" Sanosuke exclaimed as he rubbed his sore ear. 

Usagi bobbed her head vigorously, " Hai."

" And why would I do that?" 

Usagi thought for a moment, wrinkling her eyebrows together. " Because it's his fight." She stared at him, shrugging her shoulder holding her hands up in a gesture making it seem like the most obvious reason.

Sanosuke could have sworn a huge sweat drop appeared behind his head demo that would be crazy. He heaved a huge sigh beginning to wonder if he would ever have a chance to get into a fight. Demo, then again he did knock those four bastards out cold. He grinned to himself. Damn he was good.

Reluctantly, he agreed to stay out of the fight. 

No one saw the way his eyes flickered crimson and stayed that way when Katou lurched himself, throwing the first punch. He seemed to dodge it effortlessly, avoiding punch after punch.

Usagi and Sanosuke watched as the fight progressed. Sanosuke clenched his hands in frustration unable to help in any way.

Usagi studied the teen in deep fascination. Then she faintly saw it. The outline that appeared to be three large, gorgeous, shimmering wings that protruded from his back. 

" Sugoi." She mumbled in awe.

She blinked her eyes and rubbed them and the illusion was gone. She sighed, 'only my imagination.' 

By the end Katou breathing became haggard and his advances were slow and predictable. His buddies were coming too a somewhat conscious state demo they were having trouble seeing straight.

Katou threw an awkward punch making it easy for the teen to grab his fist and twist his arm behind his back. He was slammed up against a wall, his face rubbing alongside the grainy texture. 

' How is he so strong.' Katou wondered as he screamed in pain when his head was pulled back roughly by the hair. 

" Feeling pain? You don't know the half of it." Then he was tossed to the ground like a rag doll. 

His skin felt hot almost as if it could melt off any second. His head was pounding to the irregular beat of his heart demo something was off. 

Way off.

There seemed to be two hearts beating at different intervals that was pumping the same blood. His hand clutched his chest as he felt a sharp twinge shoot through his heart as his knees buckled at the sudden pressure. 

" Nande? What's happening to me?" He managed out in between gasps. He collapse onto his knees, one hand supporting his body while the other still clutched his chest. His eyes were squeezed tightly as the surge of pain course through his body.

Katou smiled to himself has he lift his head from the pavement seeing his enemy twisting in pain. Kami must be on his side. He struggled up, slowly letting his legs support his body. His first instinct was to play dirty and attack the freak when he was obviously weak. Demo, he needed to re-group and by the looks of things, if he did attack there was no way he could fend for himself if that Sanosuke guy intervene. 

This time, Yue Katou took the highroad and hollered at his buddies to leave the place. They took off with amazing speed with Katou yelling over his shoulder.

" This isn't over between us, freak."

There was so many ways Usagi wanted to express her anger at Katou retreating form demo she settled on pulling her face while sticking out her tongue at him.

"Ne, that's attractive." Sanosuke remarked smugly at her. 

__

'In the end, your face is sketched in my heart.'

Ignoring his remark, Usagi bounded from Sanosuke side as she crouched again near the teen side. Placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, " Are you all right?" She asked concern, surprised when he flinched from her touch.

" Leave me alone. Just go away.... pretend that I don't exist." 

" Tch... see...'Dango, he doesn't even care that we help him." Sanosuke angrily spouted as he stood beside Usagi crouched body with his arms crossed. 

She shot Sanosuke a warning glance for him to behave. He rolled his eyes playfully; giving her his promise demo, from behind he had his fingers crossed.   
  
Smiling to herself for the small victory, that she thought she won, Usagi had a sudden urge to examine the teen face.   
  
"Gomen ne, I can't do that." Cupping her warm hands against his cheeks, she gently tilted his face up.   
  
Her face blanched and let out a startle gasp. " Kami, your eyes." Was all she could muster up as she quickly drop her hands, scooting far away from him. As she bumped into Sanosuke legs.   
  
Sanosuke seeing his imouto reaction dropped down beside her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

__

' If only that you need me to find comfort in, I would be happy, knowing you need me.'  
  
" Oi, what's wrong?" He urgently demanded as she watched Usagi trembled. Without, looking at him Usagi pointed to the teen with a glazed look.   
  
" Aniki, his eyes. I never saw anything like that before."  
  
Sanosuke confused look from his imouto to the teen. " So, he has eyes... what's so special about that? Unless, of course those eyes are magical ones and can turn the game cards into winning ones, I don't see why you're so shook up."  
  
" Tori atama no baka!" Usagi gripped his shoulder forcefully, causing Sanosuke to whip his head to look down at her.   
  
" Demo, no ordinary eyes shed tears like that."   
  
Sanosuke gave a snort. " He was crying? What a wuss."  
  
Usagi shook her head, " Demo those tears are blood."  
  
Sanosuke blinked and suddenly jumped to his feet, yanking Usagi along with him.   
  
" Nani!? That's impossible!"  
  
A bitter laugh chortle through breaking the illusion that the two siblings only existed.   
  
He was facing them now, as Sanosuke carefully observed the dried red tears streak on his face. Below, where the teen head was bending down, there were small puddles of red fluid that had gathered.   
  
His eyes were the most intoxicating shade of gold with green specks thrown in. Demo, the blood that rimmed around his lashes giving him an eerie quality stained the look.   
  
Sanosuke pushed Usagi behind as he raised his arms ready to attack. " What the hell are you?"  
  
He closed his eyes trying to shield the hurt look demo his facial expression betrayed him. It was hard enough to go on with life just being him demo now to be considered a thing. To be called what rather than asked who he was? That was stabbing a knife in his heart and repeatedly rotating it, so the pain won't stop.   
  
As he opened them, two pair of concerned sapphire eyes stared back at him, offering her hand out. She smiled warmly at him, " Gomen ne, for aniki behavior. He hasn't learn how not to put his foot in his mouth." 

" Oi... at least I know when not to pig out when I see food." Sanosuke argued back.

Usagi composure stiffen as she shot back up, her clenched fist shaking. " Say, that again. I dare you aniki." 

Sanosuke smirked and bent down so his head was level with hers. " I said, I'm not a pig when it comes to food." 

" BAKA! BAKA!" Usagi exploded as she fruitlessly aims her fist at Sanosuke only for him block it by holding her forehead as she swung her fists around like a pinwheel. " At least I don't save old fishbone to chew on later!!" 

__

' Because I love you best when you're yourself and smiling.'

It would had been amusing to see them bicker at each other if it wasn't for the constant throbbing that consumed his body. It sent him into an erratic fit of coughs that when he removed his hand away from his mouth, it was concealed with blood. And he knew this would be the only time he would plead for help.

" Odango...." He manages to croak out as he stretched his hands in the air towards her. The last imagine he saw was her blurry face and the soft but secure hands that held his. Then everything blinked into a hazy red.

  
  
  


On top of a building looking over the alley, two figures appeared. One had a form of a pre-teen girl with jet-black hair that was crop above her shoulder. Her large amethyst eyes filled with wisdom looked on questionably as the other remained silent, just observing the scene below. 

" She changed a lot, ne?" She asked her silent companion. His ice azure eyes held no trace of response but he acknowledges her by nodding his head. His dark blue hair fell across his face, while a hand gripped on his weapon of choice. A kadochi.

" Aoshi-sama, are you sure that's her?" 

He nodded once more as he swiftly turned causing his long duster flap against the sudden breeze. His back faced the alley, as he stood affixed on the building ledge. 

" I'm positive. There's no denying the fact....Alexial we found you." The corner of his lips briefly turned up, revealing one of his rare smiles. Finally, his mission just began. Spreading his arms, he took a leap backward, free falling to the ground below. Initially, before splattering to the ground, his body disperses, showering into blue feathers.

" Alexial-sama, gomen .... for we can not stop the claws of divinity from hurting you... even if you are of one. " Her amethyst eyes shimmer with untold catastrophe. 

/Firefly. /

Her head snap up to the sky above.

/Hai, Aoshi-sama? / 

She waited patiently for his instructions.

/ We start tomorrow. Be preparing for what is to come, Firefly. /

She closed her eyes briefly before soaring off the building. 

/Hai, Aoshi-sama. /

Her body burst into multiple of white lights as a black dove emerges from the source, cascading black feathers in its wake. 

::Ivory stares at what she just written:: [ blinks ] [ blinks ]

::Hii-chan comes in and reads over Ivory shoulder:: [ stares at Ivory with look that can be read as ' What the hell was that about' ]

Ivory: Yah know, I see a potential triangle going on here.

Hii-chan: [snorts] You are sick.

Ivory: [ looks confuse] Demo... I don't have a cold though.


	3. The thoughts in your head

****

Aidenn: One Hiiro sundae for you...well since you so kindly offered... how about Ken-kun (Wk)? I would love him!! **Purr: **{laughs} Setsuna is still Setsuna for now...do you think that's giving away too much already? Wai!! No! No! You can't take away my bishies from me...that's pure torture.... but I did give Hiiro to Aidenn-san without much of a fuss didn't I? ^^ **Selene T: **Usagi does have a brother...remember its AU. {winks} Don't be too quick to presume that Usagi is such and such. Maybe just maybe...she's a regular girl... {hehe} maybe. **ShyGurl56U & Cheerywolf: **Wow...thank you so much for the support...

****

Remnants of Your Face

Sweet surrender is all I have to give

Take me in no question asked

You stripped away the ugliness that surrounded me

__

I had a dream that you were drowning but you could breathe. You struggle hard but could not surface. You stayed there in suspension, flailing your arms wildly, trying to move. It did nothing but angered you more. It scared you. I felt it consume you slowly as the look of horror sketch across your face. You tried once more to shift from your prison by stretching your arm out above you. To only grasp air. Then you plunge to the darkness below. 

How long had this happen? This awareness of being an outcast from society. His childhood, a grim reminder of how cruel it was to be him. Did he find love, comfort and security? No.

He knew his mother gave him no love. She was selfish and kept it to herself. The affection he was denied of gave him a bleak outlook on life. Funny, she was subtle in her ways. She never sugarcoated her disgust of him. Her eyes never soften or showed pride when they were cast his way. Instead a predatory gaze was fixated on him. Those eyes, he hated them for they branded him of being damned. It made him feel like prisoner of his own home. Wherever he went, they would trail after him, observing intently. 

She was never relaxed; her smiles were always tight like a rubber band when the elastic was pull to its brinking point. Her arms were crossed, fingers drumming anxiously on her forearms as if waiting for him to commit an atrocious act.

Love from her is impossible, he could except that. But what he could not exclude was the reason, why?

'Doushite, kaasan?'

Why couldn't she be a mother to him? Was it a mother's first instinct to make her child feel less of a human? He scoffed. Of course. Mothers are there to strip away that privilege. To deduce you to nothing but a torture soul existing within a hollow body.

Her accusing finger that pointed at him. He wanted to break them off and let her feel the pain that filled his body. A little pain that was all he asked. A little pain that will snowball into blinding needles of hell for her. But he could not physically and emotionally do that to her. Because, after all she was his mother. 

His father was never expressive with affection but showed an indifferent attitude towards him. He supposes that his father merely felt obligated to show some fatherly attachment towards him. After all he was his father only son. Why should his father behavior be any different from his mother? 

He's different... I don't like that.... he scares me.

Demo, he's your son... you gave birth to him.

He never cries in pain when he's hurt. It's as if he feels nothing. 

Sara...his imouto. Her. She was his lifeline to this aching world. When nobody else gave a damn about him. She was there to support him. Made him feel human. The line of love for her blurred together. He didn't really know if the fondness for her was anything to be worried about. But why did his heart ache? 

When their parents divorced leaving him with his dad and Sara with their mother, his heart shattered. He felt helpless as he waved a final good-bye to his imouto from the backseat of the car. From then on, he knew he was alone. And couldn't help but cry.

Was it possible to love someone and not damn them to hell?

The question plagued his mind as he sat watching Usagi wringed a wash cloth that had been soak in lukewarm water. She then placed it back on the teen's forehead. Did he have a right to love and condemn her all the same? He was torn because this love was forbidden yet didn't he deserve the right to love someone? He rubbed his forehead with the bottom portion of his palm and quickly ran his fingers through his hair. He knew in the end when he collapsed on his bed that another sleepless night would occur. 

" Oi, I'm going out a bit." He proclaimed as he got up causing the chair to scuttle across the floor. Time to think and get drunk. 

"Aniki?" Usagi asked before Sanosuke slip through the door. Sanosuke grip on the door handle tense.

" Yah?" 

Usagi left the bedside and rushed over to Sanosuke, throwing her arms around his waist in a tight embrace. She placed her cheek against his chest as Sanosuke slowly returned the hug. He nuzzled the top of her head, breathing her scent. He could hold her forever and not care what they would think. And he knew at that moment he would condemn them both to hell. 

Before letting his feelings come through, he quickly mush's the top of her head and pushed her back arms length with his hands still on her shoulder.

" Dango, what was that for?" He teased her to mask the underlying affection.

" Oh, stop calling me that!" She grumbled turning her head away. He frowns a bit, lifting one of his hands off her shoulder, placing one finger under her chin. He gently turned her head to face his. 

" You know I didn't mean it." He whispered as he look intently in her eyes, brushing away some of her bangs that fell over her eyes. " I wouldn't hurt you purposely." 

Usagi nodded her head and giggled. " Aniki, I know that. I just wanted to thank you for saving me." 

Sanosuke smirked and tilt his head to the side. " That's right, some one has to make sure you don't get into trouble." He held her cheek for a moment before caressing it with his thumb. Letting go, he walked out of the door and closed it behind him. Leaning his head against the door he shook his head. ' I don't know how longer I can go on.'

He tucked his hands in his pocket walking past Megumi who hesitated to call his name when she saw the apprehensive look on his face. She tilted her head slightly to the side as she watched his back leaved.

Tucking behind a piece of her raven locks behind her ear, Megumi knocked once on the door then twisted the doorknob open. Just as she thought, Usagi was sitting next to the bed her hands still grasping the teen's hand.

" If he wakes up, are you still going to be holding his hand?" Megumi asked as walked over to Usagi who quickly untangle her hands from his, blushing slightly. She wasn't going to leave him alone as if he didn't matter. He needed her and before he fell unconscious she knew that by holding his hands it was a significant gesture.

He stirred a bit, opening and closing his mouth silently saying a phrase. Megumi signaling her hand for Usagi to get closer to him. Usagi stood up bending her body over the bed, her face close enough to his. Her hands found a way to his and she gave it a light squeeze. She furrowed her eyebrows in deep concentration, making out what little she could.

" It's looks like he saying, 'why kaasan.... why?' ." Usagi turned to Megumi giving her a questioning look. 

Megumi shook her head lightly, " As hard as it is for me to admit this, I don't know Usagi."

Her eyes fell across the teen's face once again, as she brushed away some of the matted hair that clung onto his forehead from sweat.. She felt a responsibility for his well being since he trusted her.

They had carried him from the alley to where Megumi was posted at a clinic. Of course halfway through, his weight was a problem for Usagi who almost toppled over. Sanosuke had to carry him the rest of the way. But even throughout, her hands tightly clung to his.

" Tell me though, Usagi. Who is he?" Megumi questioned as she stood over her observing the teen's face.

Wiping the silent tears that trickle out from his eyes, Usagi voice trembled. " Setsuna Mudo. I noticed him immediately when I went to Kira-kun school. When everyone had a cheery aura, he had nothing. It was simply blank. But also, he was alone compare to the groups that clustered around him." 

Before Megumi could interject Usagi continued, " When I immediately saw Kira-kun, I pointed Setsuna out to him and asked why. Kira-kun sighed and pulled me away from everyone else. He told me that not everyone has a chance of being loved and that was Setsuna case demo I know Kira-kun is hiding something from me. Because every person deserves to be loved."

" What if I don't want it?" Setsuna rasped out as he yank his hands away from Usagi. He struggled to sit up and glared at Usagi who tried to help him. For a brief moment her eyes flinched in a pain expression. 

" Well, I don't care if you deserve love or not. But tell me Mudo-san, not a few hours ago, you were in a brawl yet when I examined you, there happens to be no sign of you ever being in one. How is that possible?" Megumi snapped has she waited for his answer.

He only gave a soft laugh, " It's possible when the person is dead."

{sighs deeply at what she has written} This has to be the worst chapter. My attempt at angst was a flop. I know, I know.... when is Kenshin coming in. He'll appear soon. I think. {smacks head} Onegai forgive me... I just want things to flow.


End file.
